First moments after the war
by fantasyrose91
Summary: First moments after the war from Ginny's point of view. Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione and other characters. After DH. From the text: It was just as Ginny climbed the steps of one of these staircases that a spell cast with a desperate cry finally made her stop. A improvise invisible barrier which had formed in front of her jolted her backwards, causing her to fall.


Author Nothes: Hello everyone. Here another of my story about HP. It's the description of the moments immediately following the end of the battle from Ginny's point of view. I wrote this FF a little while ago in Italian. Here the English translation. I hope you like it.

* * *

 **First moments after the war**

The Great Hall at Hogwarts had never been so packed with people, as well as with every other type of creature taking part in the battle. House elves, centaurs, half-giants, real giants and ghosts were all there, even Moaning Myrtle. Some celebrating victory, others mourning the death of a loved one. Ginny raised her head from her mother's shoulder, looking around her. Amidst all this destruction and confusion, the only familiar face she could see was that of her best friend, Neville. He was sitting in a corner with the Gryffindor's sword still in his hand. He nodded a greeting and said 'we'll talk later' with his lips, before turning his attention back to the girl sitting alongside him. Ginny smiled, happy to see that the girl was Hannah Abbott. Neville had had a crush on her by the end of his fifth year. He had confessed her in one of their lonely evening in the Gryffindor tower. The smile on her face, however, soon disappeared, and sadness returned. It always ended like that. Whenever a happy thought took over, another sad one sprang to mind. Of course the war was over, but at what price? Her friend and often deskmate Colin had died. They had been friends even since they had found themselves in the same boat in their first year and had become even closer after he had forgiven her for well... petrified him. It seemed like yesterday, but so much time had passed. And now he was gone. As were Tonks and Lupin ... and her brother F... She couldn't even finish her thought. Suddenly, all those crowds seemed suffocating to her. She stood up and decided to get out of that room.

"I…I need a bit of fresh air," she said. Her mother just nodded without saying a word. Ginny was sorry to leave her, but she knew that the rest of her family, except for Ron, would be there with her. The sharp pain she had experienced until then mingled with sudden anger towards her brother. The one that everyone thought was her favourite brother. Well, that was not true. As much as she loved him, Ginny had always hated some of the ways he behaved, often uncalled for. This was just one of those occasions. How could he be the only one in the family not present? She could accept that Harry wasn't there, she even almost understood why. All those crowds, all waiting with baited breath for the saviour of the wizarding world. If she were in his shoes, she would have already escaped to a hermitage. But what was Ron's excuse for not being with his family?

"Ginny, I know I have no right to tell you this, but you do know that if you want someone to go with you, I can do it," Percy said. And for the second time in a short space of time, Ginny was able to smile again, grateful to her brother, someone she never thought she would have seen again, never mind all the rest. But once again, her smile quickly faded.  
"Thanks, Percy. Thanks a lot, but right now I just need to spend a few minutes on my own." Percy nodded, heading back to hug George, just like a big brother should do. Once again, her thoughts turned to Ron, and she got even angrier. How many times had she needed Ron and he hadn't been there? It wasn't all his fault; Ginny knew that, but it was as if at that time, he had become her way of letting off steam.

* * *

Very confused about her current emotional state, Ginny left the Great Hall, but instead of heading outside, she decided to keep walking until reaching her beloved Common Room. The redhead had not been back to school since Easter and until then, that place had been the refuge for all the Gryffindors, members of the DA. She and Neville had nursed several wounds in there. Getting to stand in front of the Fat Lady, however, did not turn out to be so simple. All the corridors were empty but full of dust, rubble and all kinds of debris. Some of the staircases looked unsafe, but she continued on her way, seemingly oblivious to the possible danger. It was just as Ginny climbed the steps of one of these staircases that a spell cast with a desperate cry finally made her stop. A improvise invisible barrier which had formed in front of her jolted her backwards, causing her to fall.

"Have you gone mad by any chance? Didn't you see that there weren't any steps left on that staircase?" said Ron, running over to her side immediately, his wand still in his hand. His face was pale and drawn while he crouched down to check that everything was all right. Ginny looked in bad shape, but no more so than before. Nothing of broken anyway. "Damn it, Ginny, you could have died! What were you thinking?" He yelled at her.  
"I was... I was..." All the anger the girl had felt in the Great Hall disappeared, and copious tears poured down her face. Ron, still trembling, hugged his sister with all the strength he had left. Sudden sobs overwhelmed her, while he, somewhat awkwardly, stroked her back.  
"It's okay; you're safe now. Sorry for shouting you," Ron said. Ginny kept on crying in the arms of her brother, who let her pour out her emotions, aware of all the possible meanings of those tears.

"Ginny," said a weak voice behind Ron. It was then that she saw Harry, still in shock, as white as a sheet, leaning against Hermione, who certainly didn't look any better. Ron pulled away from his sister and Hermione did the same from Harry, allowing the two to hug each other. Harry's embrace almost took her breath away it was so intense. "Don't you dare ever give me a scare like that again."  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she said, now terribly mortified. Harry lifted up her chin with one hand, looking into her eyes, then eagerly put his lips to hers. He would never have done that if he hadn't seen the same desire in the eyes of the girl. So he kissed her and Ginny responded to the kiss, savouring every moment, forgetting everything else. Ginny's lips still tasted salty from her tears, but for Harry, it was still the most wonderful kiss they had ever had. Because, for the first time, he felt completely free.

"Well, we're going to the Great Hall," Ron said, intertwining his fingers with those of Hermione. Ginny pulled away from Harry before Ron left.  
"Ron. Thanks for before. For being the brother you are. Thanks for everything." Ron looked at her, puzzled. "I'll explain everything to you one day. I promise you." He nodded, still confused.  
"Are you coming to the Great Hall with us?" Hermione asked, speaking for the first time, her head resting on Ron's shoulder. Was the miracle really happening after all?  
"You set off, we'll follow you later," Harry replied. "If that's fine for you." he added, looking at Ginny who nodded.  
"Alright then, but don't be too late," Ron added, unable to restrain himself. "and don't..." Well, almost free; she still had overprotective brothers, Harry thought, before imploring his best friend to say no more for once. Ron nodded, apologizing.

* * *

Silence returned in the room, as soon as Ron and Hermione, still hand in hand left the other two alone. Harry led Ginny along the hallway in front of them, where he sat down against the wall while folding the girl's head to his chest. Ginny felt Harry's heart beat faster than normal. They stayed still in that position, without saying anything, for about a quarter of an hour, just enough, however, to finally allow Ginny to calm down and allow Harry to relax a little. Harry wanted to ask so many things, but he knew that he was the one to who needed to explain things more.  
"Do you want to talk?" He finally asked.  
"No," she said, standing up suddenly, startling him. Was this going to be the moment when he received his first Bat-Bogey Hex? "I mean yes obviously. There are so many things I want to know, but just not now. I liked staying here with you, but if you don't mind, now I'd like to go back to my family. They'll be getting worried already."  
"Of course I don't mind. We'll have plenty of time to talk in the future," he said, standing up as well. He should have told her he was sorry about Fred, about her friend Colin, but at that moment, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He wasn't even sure that Ginny would care if he said it. After Sirius's death, the last thing Harry wanted to do was talk about it.

"Will we really, Harry?" she asked, distracting him from his thoughts.  
"I promise we will. I'm not planning on going anywhere again. Not this time."  
"That's good to know." Harry took her hand, and the two walked to the Great Hall together. During the long walk, a new smile appeared on Ginny' face, but this time, it wasn't followed by a new sad thought.  
"I'm so glad that the Ginny who's able to smile, who I love so much, is still hidden in there somewhere."  
"Yes, me too, I was almost afraid of myself." After all, it was hard to be sad with Harry whispering those words. She would be sad again as soon as she got back to her family, Ginny knew that, but she had just lost a brother, so it was right for her to be sad for a bit. "Hey, Harry?"  
"Yes?"

"Did what I think happen truly happen between Ron and Hermione?" He seemed to be disappointed by the simple question, clearly expecting something else after what he had just said.  
"Yes, I think so. Actually, I saw them kissing in the middle of the battle. So probably yes."  
"About time. And anyway, I love you too, Harry. I really do," She said looking at him. "but just because I don't want to talk now doesn't mean there's nothing to clear up between us."  
"I know Ginny. Believe me, I'm the first person who wants things to get back on track between us. And without more secrets." The girl said nothing, only nodding at his words. Shortly afterwards, the two arrived at the entrance to the Great Hall. Harry stopped just before the door, turning to kiss her a second time, not sure when he would have the chance to do it again, considering that her whole family and school was in that room, and then he was the one who has ended the war.  
"You can't imagine how much I've missed all this," he said when they parted from each other.  
"I've missed it too. Are you sure you want to go in? I can go in on my own if you don't feel up to all this yet. You must be tired as well." Harry took a deep breath.  
"First I'm going to deal with all this, then I can find out what having an almost normal life means and believe me, I cannot wait."


End file.
